callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Viet Cong
The Viet Cong (Vietnamese: Việt Cộng) or National Front for the Liberation of South Vietnam is a paramilitary faction that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. American soldiers referred to the Viet Cong as Victor Charlie or VC. "Victor" and "Charlie" are both letters in the NATO phonetic alphabet. "Charlie" referred to communist forces in general, both Viet Cong and the North Vietnamese Army. As a guerilla force consisting of Communist sympathisers, the Viet Cong should not be confused with the NVA, the regular army of North Vietnam. The Viet Cong demonstrate less proficiency with combat than their more trained counterparts. This is evident in their fighting strategies, often spraying bullets from behind cover, although they are still deadly in numbers (Such as "Payback"). Their style of attack resembles the Banzai Charge of the Imperial Japanese Army because they sometimes run straight to the player and melee him. They even have a machete on some occasions. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, it is implied that the Viet Cong have a strong relationship with the Soviet Union, particularly working with Spetsnaz units. Call of Duty: Black Ops In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the Viet Cong are seen in three levels: "Victor Charlie", "Crash Site", and "Payback". They do not have formal military uniforms because they are guerrilla fighters. They only tied a piece of red rope on their left arm to distinguish themselves from the others (i.e. civilians). They are commonly seen wearing green pith helmets with leaves for camoflage and head protection, or bandannas, flannel work outfits, or they are shirtless leaving them suspectible to chest shots, and wear sandals, which expose feet and toes to shots and the muddy environment. They are also occasionally barefoot. By these discriptions, it can be seen that they have risky and crude "uniforms." By not wearing body armor of any kind, as well as (usually) no head protection, it would be safe to assume they are easy to take down. But they are no easier than any other "standard" enemies. On very rare occasions they are wearing something that looks like an improvised ghillie suit. "Victor Charlie" explores the tunnels used by the Viet Cong, with Alex Mason and Swift acting as tunnel rats. Viet Cong fighters try to ambush and intercept the infiltrating Americans along the way, demonstrating the brutal and claustrophobic environment they thrive in. In "Payback", the Viet Cong force American prisoners to play Russian roulette, with a bookie taking bets on who dies first. Weapons The Viet Cong appear to have a more variety of weapons than their North Vietnamese counterparts due to their closer relation to Dragovich and Kravchenko, who presumably supply them with Russian-made weapons. *AK-47 *RPK *RPG-7 *Knife *Makarov *Olympia *Skorpion *AK-74u *KS-23 Trivia *In the beginning of the level Victor Charlie when you kill the two Viet Cong guerrillas, they have the same screams used for the Japanese in Call of Duty: World at War. *There are sometimes character models for the Viet Cong exclusive to certain scenes, such as the sleeping Viet Cong guards in Victor Charlie, who's models never appear in normal fighting through out the campaign. Another model for the Viet Cong are the ones in Payback during the Russian Roulette scene, where there is a Viet Cong that is bald, and has no webbing of any sort. He also looks somewhat more slender than other Viet Cong, the cause of which is not explored. *Several of the VC character models and also the NVA scavanger model on multiplayer wear Krama style scarves. *The Viet Cong appear as zombies in the DS version of Black Ops in the map The Temple. Gallery Screen shot 2010-05-02 at 3.17.26 PM.png|Viet Cong fighters running in a jungle. 02-black-ops-ak47-HD.jpg|A Viet Cong with an AK-47 Viet Cong.JPG|A Viet Cong shooting at downed SOG operatives. vc sleep.png|A Viet Cong fighter sleeping in a hammock. vc guard.JPG|A Viet Cong guard pointing his AK-47 at Woods. vc swift.JPG|A Viet Cong guerrilla stabbing Swift. vc 2.JPG|Two Viet Cong guerrillas. vc point.JPG|A Viet Cong guerrilla pointing his AK-47. VC Machete.JPG|A Viet Cong fighter charging with a machete. Category:Enemies Category:Armies